The subject technology generally relates to browsers and extensions for browsers for use on mobile devices, and tablet and desktop computers and the like, for enhancing efficiency of the browser and/or the browser extension.
Browsers are readily adapted to review news and updates from sources around the globe, in a variety of formats such as RSS, Web pages in HTML and PDFs. Chrome, Safari, Explorer, Firefox and Epiphany are examples of popular browsers usable on a number of tablet style computers and mobile devices. Most browsers allow users to personalize their viewing experience with user-customizable viewing features, but even so, users are sometimes deluged with incoming data or faced with reviewing only a portion of what they desire to peruse. In some instances, the user may find an advantage in censoring or blocking certain information until a time of their choosing, such as found in a number of “spoiler” apps tied to various browsers.
Some PDF viewers are also available, but they do not interface with the web. One such PDF viewer has erase, mark and change features in it, but it does not work with live documents from the web (e.g., websites of news media such as NY Times, Guardian or ESPN, or RSS feeds from social network websites such as Facebook). As far as features in browsers usable with live web documents, they are limited to single search strings for a searching function.
Rather than spending excessive amounts of time absorbing desired live web information, partially reviewing the desired information, or spoiling the user's interest in a future event, it is desirable to enhance browser efficiency through an enhanced application. What is needed is a higher efficiency browser application or browser, usable on a mobile or tablet device or on a stationary computer, which operates on live Web documents, allows searches of multiple strings on those live web documents so as to provide a method for efficient browsing of the topics of interest to the user.